What is a Blood Pact Anyway?
by messygirl89
Summary: Zero is going crazy with blood lust, because in order to get Kaname's blood he has to accept his offer to form a blood pact. He doesn't want to accept, but his options are getting limited. And what is a blood pact anyway? Note: This is Yaoi. If you don't like it, please don't read it. (KanamexZero) ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Zero could feel the blood lust creeping up the side of his throat. _It never goes away. Why the fuck doesn't it go away?_ He wasn't just about to go to that bastard, and he didn't want to hurt Yuuki by drinking from her anymore. The blood lust came more and more these days. It seemed like there was no getting rid of it. He felt hot. _I don't know if I can keep denying myself this any longer._

The door creaked open. "Who's there?" Zero asked.

"You've been denying yourself. It's really quite stupid of you." Zero growled.

"Kuran. What are you doing here?"

Kaname chuckled. "You know what I'm doing here. You really should stop avoiding me. You know what I want from you. I won't give you any of my blood unless you agree."

"Well then I'm glad, because I don't want your blood, and now you've given me a reason to stay even further away from you." Zero answered with a scowl.

"You don't even know what I'm asking." Kaname said.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Maybe not, but if you're asking for it, then it can't be good. Now get out." Kaname smirked and left the room.

"Damn it. Why does he want this so badly? What's so good about a blood pact anyway?" Zero asked himself. "I guess I could ask Ichijou what it is. But then again." He trailed off.

_The Next Day_

"Hey, Zero! How did you sleep?" Yuuki asked. Zero just kept walking without answering her. "I'll take that as a not good, then." She grumbled. _Oh great, it's almost changing time. I do not want to deal with these crazy girls again. But at least I get to see Kaname. Maybe he and Zero have made up._

The doors slowly opened, and likewise, the girls went crazy. Although Zero glared at them and they freaked out and left.

"Hello Kiryu. I hope you're having a good day so far." Kaname smirked. In return, he got a heated glare, which only served to make Kaname smirk harder.

When all of the vampires had gone, Yuuki asked Zero, "Why don't you like him? He's helped you so much." When she only got a look of Zero's back in return, she sighed and went to patrol the grounds.

Kaname looked out the window. _I wonder how long it will take for him to accept my offer. Luckily, he doesn't know what a blood pact is, or he would never accept. _He read his book dutifully, and waited for the time when Zero would finally give in.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm really getting worried about Zero. He seems to miss more and more of his classes, and I'm pretty sure that he hasn't been going to Kaname for blood anymore. He says that he refuses to drink from me. I think it's because he doesn't think that he can control himself." Yuki told Cross.

"Yeah, I've been noticing that for a while. It's been too long since he's been to Kaname. You should try and talk him into go to see him. I hope that he will accept and stop this foolishness." Cross sighed.

Yuki nodded and left out of the window.

_Now, where's Zero. I bet he's at the stables again, probably shirking off work._ Yuki ran in the direction of the stables. When she got there, Zero was laying on the ground sleeping. "Zero, I want to talk to you about something."

While Zero was groggily waking up, she could see the stars outside.

"What do you want?" Zero asked.

"Why haven't you been drinking from Kaname? You need to in order to survive. Please, Zero. I really don't want anything to happen to you." Zero snorted.

_If I accept his offer, then I'm sure something bad will happen to me no matter what._

"Yeah, whatever." Zero walked away.

I really want to know what a blood pact is before I accept the offer, but how am I supposed to figure it out? He heard footsteps behind him and whirled around pulling out The Bloody Rose with him. Ichijou was standing there, beside him.

"What do you want?" Zero asked, suspiciously.

"You keep pacing. It's bothering me a lot. I'm trying to do something that takes a lot of concentration."

Zero thought for a second. "I'll only stop pacing if you tell me something."

Ichijou looked confused. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What's a blood pact, and why is it so special that I've never heard of it." Ichijou's face was lit up with surprise.

"You haven't heard of it because it's not a common practice anymore. Some still do it, but it isn't the social norm. A blood pact is when one vampire bites the other, and while they're drinking, the other bites him. The second biter… for lack of a better word basically owns the other. It's kind of like a slave and master relationship. The second claims the first, and then they have to do anything the other tells them to do. It is for life. When one vampire is claimed, they cannot drink from any others, or they will get very sick. It is mutually beneficial though. I'm making it sound as if the claimed has no benefits, while that's not true. If the claimed is a level D, then they never run the risk of becoming level E. If a vampire is claimed, then he has the status of the other vampire, and all others respect him. So, if you were claimed, no one would ever even think of laying a finger on you. You would be utterly safe. Now will you stop pacing?"

"Yeah, sorry." Zero answered. The other left Zero to ponder.

_Why does Kaname want to do that with me? It makes no sense whatsoever. It doesn't sound so bad though. Even though I would have to do whatever he wants, I would get some pretty good things in return. Plus I wouldn't have to feed from Yuki anymore. I don't know what to do._

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Should he accept? Sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to get about 1 or 2 chapters up a week for each of my stories. Please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname stood by his desk and stared out the window. He knew that Zero had made his choice. After Ichijou told him about their discussion, he knew that he would decide soon after. Now what his choice ended up being, he did not know. Of course, he would end up knowing soon when Zero came to see him. Which would be soon considering he was walking up the stairs right now. When Ichijou knocked on the door to his study, he told them to enter. Zero was looking nervous, which to Kaname was a good sign.

"So, have you made your decision?" he asked.

"I have." Zero answered.

Kaname smirked. "And what is that decision?"

"I'll do it on one condition. That you let me see Yuki once in a while." Zero said while looking at his feet.

"She is a prefect. She can come to the night class dorms any time that she wants to. You can't go on the day class grounds, but she can always come here. Are you sure? You will have to move to the night class and you will have to obey me." Kaname asked, sure of what Zero's answer would be.

Zero looked at the other vampire. "It seems you already know what my answer is. But if I have to say it out loud, yes. Do it already."

Kaname smirked, "Well, you do have to bite first, so why don't you come over here."

Zero walked towards the other, knowing that this was probably the worst decision he had ever made in his life. When he reached the pureblood, he slowly went to his outstretched neck. Zero bit down slowly, while tasting his last glimpse of freedom. Kaname reached for the other's neck and bit down hard.

"Aaah!" Zero gasped out a scream of pain. While the two vampires both drank, the ancient practice awoke inside of them. The seal of the Blood Pact appeared on Zero's neck, replacing Shizuka's impermanent one. When Kaname released his hold on the other, Zero collapsed into Kaname's arms.

_He'll be out for a while. _Kaname thought. _Might as well tell Cross so he can have him moved to the night class._

Cross looked up as there was a knock on the door to his office.

"Come in." _I wonder who it could be this late._

Kaname stepped through the door into his office.

"Kaname, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Zero needs to be moved to the night class. We formed a Blood Pact. I assume that you know what that is, and why he needs to be moved."

Cross was surprised to say the least. "Okay, I guess I'll fill out the necessary paperwork.

Zero woke up to a strange room. "Wait, where am I?" he asked.

Kaname's voice answered him from the corner of the room, where he sat with a book. "You're in my room. Now also your room."

Zero was confused for a little while. _Wait, I made the Blood Pact with him. What was I thinking?_

"Don't doubt your choices Zero, it leads to being unhappy.

"Wait what? How did you know what I was thinking? Are you inside my head now?"

Kaname chuckled. "I guess you could say that. I know every thought that comes into your brain. I can choose not to listen of course, but if I ever want to know, I don't have to do anything."

"Why did you want this Blood Pact anyway? Just to see me under your control, obeying you?" Zero asked.

"No, but that is a perk. You might not believe this, but I do actually like you. Plus it gets lonely up here."

Zero was confused. "Lonely? But you have all of these vampires that would do anything for you. You're their prince."

Kaname sighed. "Yes, but no one actually stays around me because they can. They all do it because I'm a pureblood. If I wasn't, then I would be nothing to them. At least I know where I stand with you. I will always be a stupid worthless vampire to you. That's better than a nobody."

_I never knew that he felt like this._

"I don't find you completely repulsive, you know. And you're definitely not worthless."

Kaname lifted his head sharply. "Really? But you've always said that you hate me more than anything on this Earth."

"Maybe that's just because I didn't like looking at something that I wanted, but couldn't have. Now I guess that I'm stuck with you. I'm realizing that that might not be such a bad thing."

"We should probably get to sleep soon. It's getting light out. You're going to have to get used to a vampire's schedule now that you're living here."

The two got in the bed and under the covers. Soon they were both asleep, and if they snuggled closer while sleeping, no one was there to see it.

* * *

AN: Sorry that it took this long guys. I was caught up with school and not wanting to write. Bleh. But, you're reviews helped a LOT. I wouldn't have even written it if not for you telling me to. Don't feel bad for screaming at me because I'm not writing. So, what do you think? Should I continue on this path of Kaname being good? Or should I make him darker? I don't know. I shall take a vote. Tell me in reviews and I will go with the popular vote. I will update this story in a week or less. I will try to do that from now on. Thanks! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

When Zero woke Kaname was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"What are you doing?"

Kaname looked up. "I'm doing important things I have already told cross to move you to the night class and to get your paperwork started. Starting today you will be a member of the night class. We should go tell the others about this development." With that Kaname got up and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

Zero got up from the bed and followed Kaname out the door. They walked down the stairs where the other vampires in the night class were already sitting down on the couches and chairs. Zero walked down hesitantly and stopped behind Kaname for protection in case anything happened. The others looked surprised at Zero being in the night class without a scowl upon his face.

"Kaname, what's going on?" Aido asked.

"Zero and I have created a blood pact. You all know what I'm talking about and you know what you need to do from now on. Treat zero with as much respect as you treat me. If anyone decides to disobey me, I will kill them. Zero is my property now and I protect what's mine. Are there any questions?" he asked.

The other vampires looked at each other, and on their own time shook their heads.

"Good. I will be up in my rooms, doing important paperwork. Only bother me if it's an emergency. This stuff shouldn't even exist, let alone be an important part of life. Come, Zero." He said.

Zero looked up at Kaname, and then slowly followed his "master" into his bedroom.

"Come here." He ordered.

Zero cautiously walked into the room where Kaname was pointing. He had never been in that room, and from the looks of things, no one had. When he saw the room that he was now in, he knew that he shouldn't have come in. There was Kaname's desk covered in paperwork, but unlike his normal desk, next to it was a pillow with chains next to it.

Kaname pointed to the pillow and said, "Kneel." When Zero didn't do anything, he gave forth a little of his power over Zero, and said, "Now." Zero came forth not of his own will and knelt on the pillow. Kaname grasped the chains in his hands to warm them up, and put them around Zero's ankles and wrists.

"What is all of this for?" Zero asked.

"To make sure that you don't get any stupid ideas like attempting to run away." Kaname answered his face an emotionless mask.

A few hours later and Zero had fallen asleep resting his head on Kaname's leg.

_Why did I decide to keep you? I knew that I could never have you, but now that I do I don't know what to do with myself. _Kaname shook Zero gently so he would wake up. Zero raised his head to stare at him, his eyes still in a dreamy haze.

"I have something for you." Kaname pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was an engraved leather collar, with a tag which said, "Property of KK". He gently placed it around Zero's neck and clasped the latch. Zero wouldn't be able to touch it with his hands, let alone take it off. He wanted the whole world to know that Zero was his.

"Thank you master." Zero murmured sleepily.

Kaname's eyebrow's raised. "I like that. You should call me that from now on when we are in the dorms. Don't do it out in public though, that might raise some suspicions. Come with me to the bed. You look like you're too tired to be alive, let alone awake.

Zero woke in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. He tried to sit up to see where he was, but as he pulled his hands down he found that he could not move them.

"What's going on? Am I chained to the bed? Why can't I get free, I can always break free?!" Zero was scared and starting to panic. He immediately calmed down when he heard Kaname's voice.

"It's okay Zero, you're in my bed in our room." Zero looked around to find where the voice was coming from. When he couldn't see Kaname, he asked where he was.

"I'm going to Cross's office to see about whether your paperwork is done yet. Before you freak out, because of the blood pact we can speak to each other in our minds. Wherever you are, I will always be able to find you if you're in trouble. All you have to do is think about me and what you want to say."

"Well that's not weird at all." Zero's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he said the words. "Why am I chained to the bed?" he asked.

"To make sure that you don't get in any trouble while I'm gone. And to make sure no one gets their hands on you. Before we did this I told you that you would be mine. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." Kaname answered.

Zero huffed. _He doesn't own me, and he never will._

"You might want to rethink that theory, Zero." Kaname said.

Zero jumped. "What the fuck are you doing in my head?!" he screamed.

Kaname chuckled. "What part of, I can hear your thoughts do you not understand?" Zero was suspicious.

"Why can you hear my thoughts when I can't hear yours?" he asked.

"What part of I own you do you not understand? I am your master, not the other way around." Zero huffed, and then laid down trying to forget where he was.

Cross's door opened, revealing Kaname Kuran.

"Yes Kaname, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I came by to see if Zero's paperwork was ready? Night class is about to start and I need to know if I can take him with me to class."

"Oh, yes Zero's paperwork is ready. You may take him to the night class now. Thank you for checking with me about this before anything happened." Cross sounded grateful. "Are you sure that you can handle this? From what I understand, Blood Pacts are nothing to be taken lightly. You will be responsible for everything that happens to him."

"I do understand that. Thank you for your concern. I'm afraid that I must get back to the dorms before Ichijou gets a hold of Aido, and all hell breaks loose." Kaname walked out of the office, pondering what Cross said.

_I do understand that I am responsible for Zero now. I'm just happy that I finally have him. From the moment I first saw him, I've always wanted him as mine. Now that I do have him, I'm not doing anything to jeopardize that. And that's why I'm keeping him chained up. That and the fact that he looks damn good in chains._

Kaname arrived at the doors to the night class dorms and walked in, which he immediately regretted afterwards. Ichijou was chasing Aido around the dorms, trying to get him to give his teddy bear back.

"Give me back Mr. Cuddles, you fiend!" Ichijou screamed. Aido laughed as he ran at top vampire speed playing keep away. Kaname had had enough of this foolish behavior, and used some of his power to stop time. He grabbed Ichijou's bear from Aido's grip and deposited it back into Ichijou's hands. Then, he put a chair in front of Aido's feet. After doing all of this, he resumed the chase. Aido tripped over the chair, and landed in Kain's lap.

"Shit." The only word that slipped out of Aido's mouth before disappearing from the room. Once Ichijou realized that he had Mr. Cuddles back in his capable hands, he stopped running and thanked Kaname.

"I'll be up in my room if you need me." Kaname's words reminded everyone of what they were supposed to be doing, and they all scampered of to do whatever they did on normal days.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaname was in his office when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter." He said. Ichijou walked into his office and spoke.

"Miss Cross is here to see Kiryu." He said.

"She may come in." Kaname answered.

Yuki walked into the office, and asked, "Is Zero here? I don't know why, but the headmaster told me to come here when I asked about him."

Kaname nodded, and called Zero out to meet her. Zero walked out of Kaname's bedroom while rubbing his eyes. "Yes, master?"

Kaname chuckled at Zero's horrified look as he saw Yuki. "I… I umm."

Kaname smirked, "When you are done, come and get me. I will be in my bedroom when you are done."

"What's going on? Why are you here, you hate the moon dorms?"

Zero sighed, and began with his explanation.

* * *

Sorry guys. It's been a week and a half! Bleh. I'm sorry, but I've been having writers block. If you guys review with ideas, then I will definitely be getting more ideas. Thanks guys! :D Please review with ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for this, but I can't write this right now. Nothing can give me any ideas. So I'm putting this on Hiatus for now. But later when I have ideas, I promise that I will finish it!


End file.
